memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Sidebar bei Personen
Ausgangsdiskussion Immer wieder muss diese Thema besprochen werden. Da es kein wirklich einstimmiges Ergebnis bei Vorlage Diskussion:Personen-Sidebar gab, habe ich jetzt ein Thema im Forum eröffnet. Mein Vorschlag: *Hauptcharaktere und wiederkehrende Charaktere (wenn jemand einen großen Auftritt in einem Film hat, dann zählt dieser auch als wiederkehrender Charakter, z.B. Willard Decker oder Ilia) bekommen eine usw. man könnte dann später, den letzten Parameter, also ob die sidebar angezeigt wird, oder nicht, auf wunsch ändern.-- 17:27, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) **Genau so etwas meine ich. Und wenn man da jetzt noch so weit geht, dass man bis Punkt 3 (Randfiguren die immer mal wieder auftauchen dabei aber auch eine zentrale Rolle einnehmen. (btw. Q, Naomi Wildman...)) eine Sidebar gibt, dann wäre das für mich optimal. Denn ich denke bis da hin ist die Sidebar sinnvoll. Und automatisieren lässt sich das ggf. auch, bzw. auf eine gewisse Anzahl von Personen reduzieren.--Tobi72 19:17, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Vorschlag 7: Sidebars für alle Artikel, die eine gewisse Voraussetzung erfüllen Personensidebars für alle Charakterartikel, deren Artikel entweder mindestens 500 Worte enthält, bzw. doppelt so lang ist wie die Sidebar, bzw. ein angemessen langes Inhaltsverzeichnis hat. Kriterium ist also der Artikel im Einzelfall. ;Pro: *Relativ einfaches Kriterium ;Contra: *Kann dazu führen, dass Artikel auf Zwang gepusht bzw. gestreckt werden um Mindestvoraussetzungen zu erfüllen *Uneinheitlichkeit *Unmöglich weil abhängig von Skin/Browser/Bildschirmauflösung/Betriebsystemsabhängigem Schriftrendering/medium (druck, mobile endgeräte) ;Könnte ich mich mit anfreunden: ;Würd ich jetzt nicht so toll finden: *--Joe-le 00:18, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) könnte ebenfalls zu Streit führen, bzw. zum unschönen Pushen. Außerdem funktionieren optische Kriterien im Internet nicht *--Tobi72 10:50, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *keine gute Alternative-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 13:01, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *--Mark McWire 16:37, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *--Klossi 18:26, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC), könnte doch zu Streit und Diskussionen führen *--Egeria 19:33, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *-- 21:42, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bei verschiedenen Auflösungen/Hardwares/Systemen/Anzeigeoptionen ist dieses Kriterium nicht belastbar. *-- 22:07, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) siehe plasma Vorschlag 8: Sidebars für alle Charaktere, die genügend Infos hergeben für eine Sidebar Eine Personensidebar für alle Charaktere, deren Rolle genügend Infos hergibt, um die Sidebar zu füllen. Kriterium zum Beispiel: mindestens Name, Spezies, Geschlecht, Zugehörigkeit. Dazu noch optional eine der folgenden Variablen: Alter/Geburtsjahr, Dienstgrad, Verwandte, Familienstand, etc. ;Pro: *Relativ einfaches Kriterium *Automatisierbar ;Contra: *Uneinheitlichkeit ;Könnte ich mich mit anfreunden: * das ist das einzig sinnvolle Kriterium, und auch das einige, das man direkt in die Vorlage einprogrammieren kann. -- 09:12, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *Mein eigener Vorschlag und den einzig sinnvollen, wie ich finde. --Mark McWire 16:37, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) * 16:40, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *--Egeria 19:33, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ;Würd ich jetzt nicht so toll finden: *--Joe-le 00:18, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wäre sehr uneinheitlich, beim einen Wissen mehr über den Lebenslauf beim anderen Weniger *--Tobi72 10:50, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 13:01, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *--Klossi 18:26, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC), währe uneinheitlich *-- 21:42, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wenn der Artikel die Infos aus der Sidebar kaum übertreffen, ist es wieder ein Problem. Aktueller Stand der Vorschläge # - 0 pro, 8 kontra # - 4 pro, 5 kontra # - 4 pro, 4 kontra # - 4 pro, 4 kontra # - 4 pro, 4 kontra # - 3 pro, 5 kontra # - 0 pro, 8 kontra # - 4 pro, 5 kontra Die Auswertung enthielt Fehler und wurde korrigiert.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 08:35, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Zusammenfassung: Es gibt keinen Einzelvorschlag, welcher derzeit auch nur eine einfache Mehrheit besitzt. Am ehesten Aussicht auf Erfolg haben die Vorschläge 3,4,5 und 7, d.h. Kategorisierung der Sidebar danach welchen Stellenwert der Charakter innerhalb der Serie hat (Hauptcharakter) oder wie weit inhaltlich die Sidebar ausgefüllt werden kann. Ich habe an dieser Stelle einfach einen Kompromissvorschlag zu machen: Vorschlag: Alle Hauptcharaktere und alle Nebencharaktere, welche Bedingung aus Vorschlag 7 erfüllen, erhalten in jedem Fall eine Sidebar. Bei allen anderen Charakteren sollte zumindest die Bedingung aus Vorschlag 7 erfüllt sein, mit der zusätzlichen Maßgabe, dass der Artikel mindestens nochmal soviel an Information hergeben muss, als in der Sidebar enthalten wäre, was im Klartext bedeutet, dass die Sidebar nicht mehr als die Hälfte des Artikelinhaltes ausmachen darf. Bei Grenzfällen wird der Bedarf nach einer Sidebar dann einfach über eine Einzelfallprüfung ermittelt. --Mark McWire 22:33, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Also eine Abstimmung sollte das da oben eigentlich nicht sein, sondern eher eine Orientierung und Hilfe für die Diskussion, auf welchem Stand der Dinge wir uns eigentlich befinden. Worüber wir uns scheinbar alle einig sind, ist das der Vorschlag 1 "keine Sidebars" und der Vorschlag 7 "visuelle Kriterien" nicht gewünscht sind (deswegen verstehe ich Marcs Beitrag oben auch nicht...?). Ansonsten zeigt sich hier ganz eindeutig das Dilemma, warum diese Diskussion nicht weiterkommt. Bei den meisten anderen Vorschlägen, besteht relative Ausgeglichenheit zwischen den Befürwortern und den Gegnern. D.h. wenn einige von uns nicht von ihren Positionen abrücken, dann haben wir ein Patt. Für mich wäre die einzig Sinnvolle Alternative dann Vorschlag 8 "Genügend Informationen", da alle anderen Vorschläge entweder subjektive Einschläge haben (führt zu Streit) oder nicht nachvollziehbare Begrenzungen auf eine Gruppe von Charakteren beinhaltet, die jeder gerne anders ziehen würde (Hauptcharaktere, Nebencharaktere, Anzahl der Auftritte).--Joe-le 22:49, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Diese ganze Diskussion ist doch sowieso destruktiv angehaucht, was man auch an der Stimmverteilung in der Summe sieht. Es gibt 43 Kontra-Stimmen aber nur 23 Pro-Stimmen, also insgesamt. Im Grund lehnen viele Leute doch nur ab, ohne wirklich für einen dieser Vorschläge zu sein. Unter dieser Prämisse wäre ein völlig neuer Vorschlag angebracht. --Mark McWire 01:13, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Warum das hier zu keinem Ergebnis führt hatten wir doch eigentlich lang und breit diskutiert. Also sollte dieses Problem versuchsweise mal von der dort vorgeschlagenen anderen Seite angegangen werden (d.h. keine simple Mehrheitsabstimmung). Das starte ich einfach mal im folgenden Abschnitt. -- Cid Highwind 21:01, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Neuanfang - Verständigung statt "Mehrheit" Es gibt hier inzwischen acht nebeneinander diskutierte "Hauptvorschläge", und darüber hinaus noch etliche weitere Nebenvorschläge, die teilweise nur in Details von einander abweichen. Da ist es offensichtlich, dass man hier mit einer Abstimmung bei der die einfache Mehrheit zählt nicht mehr weiter kommt. Also, lasst uns was anderes probieren. Ganz einfache Spielregeln: #Zu jedem Vorschlag gehört eine Begründung - also nicht einfach bloß "Nur Artikel vom Typ X sollen eine Sidebar bekommen!", sondern immer auch "Dies ist sinnvoll, weil ...". #Die Begründungen dürfen von anderen kritisch hinterfragt und diskutiert werden - ebenfalls immer begründet ("Ich halte es nicht für so sinnvoll, weil ..."). #Eine Begründung ist wichtiger als der einfache Vorschlag selbst - wenn es einen alternativen allgemeingültigeren Vorschlag gibt für den die gleiche Begründung ebenfalls gilt, dann können die Diskussionteilnehmer, die der Begründung schon mal zugestimmt haben, nicht einfach ablehnen. #Falls zum Schluss verschiedene gute Gründe übrig bleiben sollten, die sich gegenseitig ausschliessen, diskutieren wir später darüber, welcher davon jetzt wichtiger ist. Nicht zwischendurch. Machbar? Dann schiesst los! :) -- Cid Highwind 21:01, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- : Das ist eine gute Idee, warum ich gleich mal anfange. --Mark McWire 07:58, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Vorweg: Eine allgemeine Regel zu Sidebars für keinen oder Sidebars für alle Artikel ist eigentlich blödsinnig, weil sie ja dieser Diskussion zuwider läuft, wo es ja gerade um sinnvolle Kriterien für eine Sidebar geht. Meine Argumentation: Ich halte es für sinnvoll die Sidebars danach einzurichten, wieviel Informationen über den Charakter bekannt sind, weil die Sidebar eine Kurzübersicht von Informationen darstellt. Man kann all diese Informationen auch in den Artikeltext unterbringen und prinzipiell wäre die Sidebar aufgrund redundanter Informationsdarstellung vom enzyklopädischen Wert her eigentlich immer überflüssig. Der einzige Grund die Informationen exklusiv oder zusätzlich in eine Sidebar darzustellen und eben nicht (ausschließlich) in den Artikeltext, liegt doch wohl darin, wichtige und häufig gesuchte Informationen schnell und übersichtlich aufzuzeigen, sodass man sie beim ersten Aufrufen des Artikels sofort erkennen kann. Aus diesem Grund halte ich auch die Einteilung nach der Wichtigkeit eines Charakters oder der Häufigkeit seines Auftretens (Haupt- oder Nebencharakter, Anzahl der Auftritte generell.) auch zweitrangig. Eine schnelle Informationsübersicht macht grundsätzlich bei jedem Charakter einen Sinn, bei dem diese Informationen existieren. Alles andere ist rein subjektive Willkür, weil wir uns anmaßen ein (Vor)urteil über einen Charakter zu fällen, ohne zu berücksichtigen, was wir überhaupt über ihn wissen. Das Kriterium der optischen Schönheit lässt sich mit dem Kriterium der Inhaltsmenge gut vereinbaren, da Artikel über Charaktere, bei denen mehr Informationen vorhanden sind, logischerweise auch länger und ausgebauter sind und daher dort eine Sidebar von der Artikelaufteilung am wenigsten stört. Bei Grenzfällen, wo sich die kanonischen Informationen auf die Sidebar-Variablen beschränken, kann man immer noch, im Einzelfall, die Sidebar ablehnen, wenn sie den Artikel optisch zerstört. --Mark McWire 07:58, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Prima... damit hast du jetzt auf einen Schlag mindestens vier der gemachten Vorschläge als "blödsinnig" oder "zweitrangig" abgetan. Ich denke, das ist eher abschreckend als ein guter Diskussions(neu)anfang. Vielleicht also noch mal, und mit weniger Text: Was ist dein Vorschlag, und was genau ist deine Begründung dafür? -- Cid Highwind 09:30, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Mal schauen ob ich es schaffe, meine Meinung vernünftig darzustellen: ::a) Ich halte eine wie auch immer geartete Mindestlänge des Artikel für das wichtigste Kriterium. Der Grund ist hier ein rein ästhetischer, denn es sieht unschön aus, wenn die Sidebar eines Artikel länger ist als der Text des Artikels selbst. Ich halte außerdem hier eine ungefähre Richtlinie in Form einer Wortzahl für eine prakikable und leicht überprüfbare Variante. Welche Wortzahl genau angemessen ist wäre noch zu diskutieren, und natürlich bietet eine Richtlinie im Zweifelsfall auch einen gewissen Ermessensspielraum. Eine Anmerkung: Ich denke nicht, dass es irgendwelche „Gefahren“ gibt, dass ein Artikel künstlich aufgebläht wird, damit diese Grenze erreicht wird. Wenn der Inhalt sinnvoll ist, dann soll man ihn doch ruhig beitragen, und wenn er es nicht ist, dann wird das schon bemerkt und diskutiert werden. ::b) Ich halte außerdem eine Mindestanzahl von Einträgen in der Sidebar für sinnvoll, was vor allem eine Erinnerung an diverse Sidebars in Artikeln über Raumschiffklassen ist, die teilweise nur einen oder zwei Einträge hatten. Unter solchen Umständen halte ich eine praktisch leere DIebar für schlicht nicht sinnvoll. Personen haben hier aber den enormen Vorteil, dass wir einige Sachen (Name, Geschlecht, meistens Spezies, bei Sternenflottenpersonal auch gleich noch Beruf und Dienstgrad) praktisch immer nennen können. Eine ganz leere Sidebar wird es also kaum geben, und die Grenze sollte entsprechend gestaltet werden. ::c) Möchte ich dann doch auch noch etwas sagen, was ich nicht mit einem einfachen „Das ist besser, weil…“-Argument begründen kann, das ich aber dennoch wichtig finde. Ich halte jedes Kriterium, das nicht direkt und ausschließlich am Artikel selbst und seiner Gestaltung festgemacht ist, für wenig nutzbringend. Darunter fällt zum Beispiel auch die Unterscheidung zwischen Haupt- und Nebencharakteren. Begründen möchte ich diese Ansicht damit, dass wir an einer Enzyklopädie über Star Trek arbeiten, die natürlich das wiedergibt, was in Star Trek passiert, sich aber als Enzyklopädie um Inhalte kümmert. Dementsprechend müssen auch die Kriterien, wie wir unsere Artikel gestalten, am Inhalt gemessen werden und der enzyklopädischen Arbeit dienlich sein, und nicht an dramaturgische und produktionstechnische Gegebenheiten gebunden sein.--Bravomike 11:18, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ich stimme mit Bravomike überein, dass egal welche Kriterien wird verwenden, sie immer am Inhalt des Artikels festgemacht werden sollten. Da wir die Artikel aus einem Star Trek-internen POV schreiben, kann es keine Unterscheidung nach Haupt- und Nebencharakteren, weil diese Unterscheidung nicht kanonisch ist. Auch die Anzahl der Auftritt ist nicht kanonisch, weil sich die Charaktere selbst über ihre Anzahl nicht bewusst sind. Die Artikellänge kann sicherlich eine Hilfsgröße sein, aber wenn eine Sidebar deutlich viel Informationen enthält, sollten wir uns im Zweifel für eine Sidebar und nicht dagegen entscheiden... so zumindest meine Meinung dazu. Durch geschickte Artikelaufteilung lässt sich die Optik des Artikels ja an die Sidebargröße anpassen. --Mark McWire 13:31, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Da wir hier immer noch nicht zu einem Ergebnis gekommen sind, will ich mal wieder an diese Diskussion erinnern. Also von mir aus ist die Artiklelänge als ausschlaggebender Punkt auch ok, wobei dann allerdings geschaut werden muss, dass genug Information für die Sidebar da ist, um diese zu erstellen. Des weiteren muss der Text der Person meiner Ansicht nach um einiges länger als die Sidebar selbst sein, um diese esthetisch ansprechend einzubauen. Bei den aktuellen Beispielen Robin Lefler und Keith Rocha halte ich die Leiste jedoch aus oben genanntem Grund für fehl am Platz.--Tobi72 21:59, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Im neuen skin (und der hat ja ne feste breite und ist auch schmaler) sieht es aber bei diesen Beispielen einigermaßen akzeptabel aus... -- 22:03, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Naja, ich denke der Text sollte mindestens die doppelte Länge der Sidebar haben, das ist bei beiden auch im neuen Skin nicht gegeben. Zudem sollte dies meiner Meinung nach in allen zur Verfügung stehenden Skins akzeptabel aussehen.--Tobi72 22:08, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich mein ja nur.^^ Von mir aus muss jedoch nicht doppelt so lang sein. Ich denk noch mal drüber nach... -- 22:11, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::: mh da ich die Sidebars eingefügt habe in den beispielen von tobi, sach ich da auch mal was zu, ich finde eine Sidbar in fast allen fällen optisch ansprechend, solange einige informationen vorhanden sind. bei diesen beispielen sind meiner meinung nach genug Informationen vorhanden. ich würde eine sidebar nicht abhängig machen von der länge eines artikles. ich sehe das eher so wie oben jemand sagt, wie viel informatinen über ihn vorhanden sind. ich kann jetzt bei Keith Rocha schauen und sehe auf einen Blick das er Tot ist. ohne den artikel lesen zu müssen. Fehrnher weiß ich auf einen Blick seinen Rang und sein Arbeitsbereich. Des weiteren haben diese Artikel die länge welche länger ist als die Sidebar, von daher sehe ich das nicht unbedingt als problem. würde es eher danach richten wie es auschaut und es von fall zu fall unterscheiden, wenn jemand meint dieser artikel bracuht eine sidebar, soll er eine einrichten, solange er es für sinnvoll hält, wenn jemand anders das dann anderssieht, eventuell nicht sofort löschen, sondern eine Diskussion im einzelfall führen, ich denke so wäre am besten geholfen. Ben Cullen 23:44, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich muss auch sagen, da wir uns hier nie einig werden, bin ich mehr und mehr für eine Einzelfallentscheidung. Wenn jemand meint ein Artikel müsste eine sidebar haben, besprechen wir das in dessen Diskussion (oder zentral). Und entscheiden von Fall zu Fall. wie Cmd. Ben Bullen auch vorschlug. Keine besonders schöne Lösung aber besser als der momentane Zustand, mMn (Obwohl ich eigentlich immer noch für Vorschlag 8 wäre). -- 12:42, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC)